1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for modifying a digital media product.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
One of the areas in which substantial technical advances have been is editing and delivery of digital media products. With the expanding menu of media (audio, video, text) becoming available on-line, media owners have unprecedented channels through which to reach potential customers. Media content is often created to cater to specific, “least common denominator” demographic cultures or subgroups. Once a version of media content is created and released, it is inefficient and expensive for media owners to analyze and identify potential revenue opportunities if “tailored” versions were created of the media, modify the existing, licensed, media based upon the new opportunities and distribute the “tailored” versions of the media targeted to appeal to demographic subgroups who would yield the most revenue and profit to the media owner.
Currently, when media owners choose to release a new version of media, potential modifications to the media are based upon human analysis of input from focus groups and the like. These modifications are subject to inaccurate interpretation of customer preferences by the focus group leaders, producers and editors, and this process for media creation has a very long cycle between understanding the proposed modifications and the creation of the newly modified content.